The Truth About Pokemon
by The Avid Gamer
Summary: A construction worker finds a human-shaped skeleton, and the FBI gets involved. Is this another murder, or something much more? Rated T for some language later on. Chapter 3 is up.
1. An Astonishing Discovery

_The Truth About Pokémon_

_A Pokémon/Bones Crossover_

_Chapter 1: An Astonishing Discovery_

_DISCLAIMER: I, The Avid Gamer, under any circumstances, do not own Pokémon or Bones._

It was one of the cooler days of summer. The sun was shining, no clouds could be seen throughout the entire day, and almost everyone was enjoying themselves on the beach. ALMOST everyone. The employees of Remodel Inc., on the other hand, were just starting their second shift of the day. They were fixing up an old mansion that originally belonged to the city's most highly respected entrepreneur. More than half of the mansion was already fixed up when it was time to move on to the basement. As the first worker went down, he flipped the light switch on the left side of the wall. Although the light was dim, they could clearly see the entire basement, as it was quite large, gym-sized, even. As soon as they stepped off of the stairs, they noticed the floor seemed to be made of soil, rather than at least a hardwood floor. Scanning the room, they noticed a rectangular pattern on the floor, resembling a basketball court, but without the hoops.

As one of the workers stepped on the center of the arena, they noticed it was looser than the rest of the floor. Curious as he was, the worker looked around, taking notice that his fellow co-workers were taking measurements of the gym, and he started to dig at the spot he was at. Within a minute or two, he pulled out what felt to be a bone, but it was unlike one that he had ever seen. It appeared to have a slight tinge of red on it, was flat, and shaped almost like a rounded-off triangle. Digging further, he found a rib-shaped bone, but was much too small to be from a human. He had found several more like this, each one slightly bigger than the last. Digging more up, he was astounded at what he found next: a skull shaped similar to that of a human's, but with less of a jaw line and slightly darker shading. Terrified, he pulled out his cell phone and, shaking, called 911 to tell them what he had found.


	2. Enter the FBI

_The Truth About Pokémon_

_A Pokémon/Bones Crossover_

_Chapter 2: Enter the FBI_

_DISCLAIMER: I, The Avid Gamer, under any circumstances, do not own Pokémon or Bones._

"I don't know who it could be," the construction worker tried to explain to the cops in front of him as several others placed crime tape around the area. "As I said, I just happened to find the right patch of dirt where it was buried, dug it up, and here we are now, that's it!"

Several FBI vans were parked around the mansion inside the crime tape, many of the agents inspecting the body, trying to find evidence of any sort of trauma, while others where trying to find any piece of evidence as to who the remains could have belonged to.

"I just don't get what could have caused this woman to die," one of the female agents said.

"Maybe she just died of natural causes?" her male partner replied.

"Possibly, but unlikely. I think we ought to take these bones to the lab to study them further."

"Agreed."

_**~Back at FBI headquarters…~**_

The female agent, otherwise known as Temperance "Bones" Brennan, was further investigating the mysterious remains, still attempting to find any source of trauma or any clue as to who she could be.

"Dammit, why does this have to be so frustrating?" she exclaimed to no-one in particular. "I don't get why this woman would have been buried in an underground gym if there was nothing about her death to be hidden!"

"What's the matter, Bones?" her partner, agent Seeley Booth, asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Skeleton a bit too confusing for you?"

"In a sense, yes," she replied, "There are no possible indicators how she could have died!"

"Maybe it was natural causes?"

"Possibly, but look at the evidence; the bones clearly have a darker tint than a normal human's, and the skeleton WAS buried underground long enough for the skin to disintegrate."

"True, but it may be possible that she was buried long enough for the bones to have obtained an earthly tint."

"Maybe. There are also a couple things that are a bit, odd, about this skeleton."

"Like what?"

"Like this weird piece," she said, holding up the rounded-triangle piece. "It's not a bone that's naturally found in the human skeleton. Also, note that the ribs are smaller than what is usually found in the human skeleton, male or female."

"Do you want me to run a sample to the lab and test to see who this person was?" Booth asked, pointing his thumb towards the glass door.

"If you would, it would help this case go a lot faster."

She took a scraper and scraped a sample of one of the bones into a small vial and handed it to him.

"Alright, I'll have the test results back in about an hour."

"See you then," she said, waving him off behind her back as she continued her research.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this constantly, but I just haven't had much inspiration for this fic. However, I will finish it, no matter how long it takes. So look forward to seeing the next chapter real soon!**


	3. An Hour Later

_The Truth About Pokémon_

_A Pokémon/Bones Crossover_

_Chapter 3: An Hour Later…_

_DISCLAIMER: I, The Avid Gamer, under any circumstances, do not own Pokémon or Bones._

"Hey, Bones, the test results are back!" Booth announced, holding up a manila folder in one hand and opening the glass door with the other.

"Great!" Bones replied, taking a short break from her research on the strange bones, "What do they say?"

"Dunno, haven't got the chance to read it."

"Well, let's open it up and read it!"

Booth set the folder on the table the skeleton was laid out on and opened it up. After studying the results, the duo had more questions with few answers.

"This can't be right," Booth said. "A normal human only has 23 pairs of chromosomes. This skeleton appears to have many more pairs. Whoever, or whatever, she was, she certainly wasn't human!"

"Th-that's impossible…" Bones started in shock.

"You can say that again. Look at this, though," he said, pointing to a spot on the chromosomal layout, "it seems as though she was born naturally with psychic powers far more powerful than a standard human psychic."

"Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

"Not in our world, but in a far more, different, world than ours, one where not humans, but creatures come standard with powers such as this woman."

"Where would that be?"

"The world of Pokémon."

"I don't get it, where's that?"

"It's an old video game franchise created by the minds at GameFreak, and is one of the most widely-known franchises in the gamers' world. It's still going strong, as a matter of fact. They just released their newest game's English version not too long ago."

"Wait, if it's a video game, how did it get into the real world?"

"That's what worries me. There are many people out there who are desperate enough to get one of their favorite Pokémon into the real world by any means necessary."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it essentially means that they would even be willing to kill their own mothers, for example, to bring their favorite Pokémon to life. Whoever brought this one to life must have gone to great lengths."

"This one? Are you saying there're several different kinds?"

"Yep. Around 500 ever since the fifth generation came out."

"500? How are we supposed to know which one this is?" Bones exclaimed pointing at the skeleton on the table.

"Simple. We can obviously tell this one is human-like in appearance, so we rule out all quadrupeds and possibly their entire evolutionary line, ruling out over half of them. This one was also around 5 feet, so rule out the much larger and smaller ones. That only leaves just a handful of them left… Hey, where's that weird piece of bone from earlier?"

"You mean this one?" Bones asked, holding up the rounded-triangle piece.

"Yeah, that one," Booth replied, taking the bone. "Now, let's see… where could this piece fit?"

"What about here?" she pointed to the sternum, where there was a slot-like line.

"Yeah, it could fit there. Let's see if it does, though…" He placed the bone into the slot, but it wouldn't fit. He turned in to a different edge and tried again, but it still didn't fit.

"Wait a minute… The flattest edge, of course!" He exclaimed, placing the flattest edge of the bone into the slot. Sure enough, it was a perfect fit.

"Yeah, this one looks all too familiar," he said as he studied his handiwork. "Only one Pokémon fits this size and shape with this piece of bone," he said, holding the bone up again.

"Which one's that?" Bones inquired.

"It's a Gardevoir, a powerful Psychic-type, which would explain how she was naturally born with powers far superior to a human psychic."

"Psychic-type? How does that work?"

"All Pokémon have either one or two different types, which offer a wide variety of powers depending on the type combination."

"And this, Gardevoir you said? It's only a Psychic-type, right?"

"_That's right,"_ a feminine voice said, echoing throughout the room.

"Who's there?" the two agents called to the voice.

"_There is no need to be afraid, humans,"_ the voice echoed again. _"I've been watching you two for a while now, and you make quite a team."_

"Who are you?" Booth asked nervously.

"_I am the spirit of the 'woman' lying on the table next to you."_

"You mean to say you're the spirit of a Pokémon who passed long ago?"

"_That is correct, Agent Booth. A Gardevoir's spirit can never truly pass, only its body. In a sense, you could say we are the Pokémon equivalent to a phoenix."_

"So, when your new body is born, you're reborn as a Ralts?"

"_That is correct, yet also incorrect. We are reborn as the simplest stage: an egg."_

"That makes sense. But, why haven't you already resurrected?"

"_Because, Agent Booth, I was looking for you."_

**A/N: I'm glad to see that so many people have read this story. However, not many people have been giving feedback. The more reviews I get, the more likely it is that a new chapter will be on the way. Also, check my profile for a poll I have just recently put up and vote for your favorite choice.**

**~The Avid Gamer~**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I can tell you guys have been waiting for a new chapter for some time now, and I am sorry that I have not been able to update this story as much as I have wanted to. However, I am thinking about re-writing this story to keep it up-to-date with my current style, along with writing a new chapter.

This may take some time, since a: I will have to re-read it to know what the plot was, b: I am starting to look for work, so I may or may not have much free time to write anymore, and c: I am working on a new fanfic for Skyrim.

Both the revised version and the newest chapter will be completed as soon as possible. Thank you all for being patient.

~The Avid Gamer~


End file.
